


we're inevitable

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN SO LONG I'M, M/M, also this is going with an inevitable themed cause in some language malum means inevitable, and i finally finished it, idk - Freeform, like i said i haven't written in a while, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah! And you're Michael! Ashton told me a bit about you from what he's heard from Luke. So I have a very important question for you." Calum's eyebrows were knitted together and he looked so serious. Michael was getting quite nervous. He tugged at his own shirt collar. "Did you really dye your hair bright neon pink?" Calum said it so seriously that Michael couldn't help the laugh that tumbled past his lips. He was worried fo nothing, and he looked to Calum to see the smile back on his lips. </p><p>aka the 5+1 fic that i wrote over malum meaning inevitable in some language and i forget what language</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited cause who needs to edit. (me probably but 'm lazy)

5.

Michael looked around at the wedding reception. It was weird being single at a wedding and as much as Michael really tried to find a date, no one was interested. But he had to be supportive for Luke and Ashton. So he was there and suffered through the awkwardness of some of the other singles there flirting with him until he had to mumble that he was gay and they would apologize and go to the next guy. 

Maybe that's why when someone sat down across from him Michael was already saying "I'm gay." And that's when he heard the cutest giggle in his life. Looking up from his drink there was Calum. Calum, Ashton's best man. He was beautiful. With his smooth caramel colored skin and brown eyes. Tattoos that littered over his arms now that tux jacket was off and he's pushed the sleeves up from his white button up shirt. 

And Michael was staring. He knew he was staring. He also knew Calum said something, but what he said Michael didn't have a clue. He was lost, watching the way his lips moved and his body leaned forward. 

"-you alright there, mate?" Michael finally caught onto what he was saying. Or maybe part of it. Really just a fragment, but just that fragment was enough for Michael to get lost in how Calum's voice sounded. It was the slightest Australian accent, despite being in LA. 

Michael was gone. Completely and utterly gone and he really needed to reply to Calum. Before Calum thought he was weird, but then again, that might be inevitable. Michael was known to be weird. 

"I'm-I'm fine. Um. Calum right?" Michael finally spoke and the smile that overtook Calum's features definitely meant he thought Michael was weird, but maybe a good weird. He hadn't left just yet and that was a good sign. 

"Yeah! And you're Michael! Ashton told me a bit about you from what he's heard from Luke. So I have a very important question for you." Calum's eyebrows were knitted together and he looked so serious. Michael was getting quite nervous. He tugged at his own shirt collar. "Did you really dye your hair bright neon pink?" Calum said it so seriously that Michael couldn't help the laugh that tumbled past his lips. He was worried fo nothing, and he looked to Calum to see the smile back on his lips. 

He looked awfully proud for making Michael so giggly over a question. And that's when Luke and Ashton finally appeared after talking to all the other wedding guests. 

"What's going on?" Luke asked to both Michael and Calum. Calum shrugged and Michael was still softly laughing. "I think Mikey's finally lost it." Luke said to Ashton. Ash nodded in agreement, but still sat down next to Michael and pulled Luke down to sit on his lap. 

Michael finally calmed down enough to answer both questions. "I've not lost it. I'm perfectly sane...kinda. And yeah, I did dye my hair pink. It was in year ten." 

"Oh yeah!" Luke smiled at the memory of Michael's hair. "Your hair was so bright and you wore eyeliner with it. You used to say you were punk rock, it was hilarious." Luke giggled and then added, "At least you've gotten better at applying eyeliner." 

"Hey, I was seventeen when I started. I've grown and improved. Upgraded to some damn good smokey eyes if I do say so myself." Michael defended and Luke giggled again. Both Calum's and Ashton's jaws had dropped and Michael looked to them. His face paling as he realized that he admited to wearing makeup. Most didn't take well to learning that simple fact about Michael. 

"You wear makeup?" Calum asked, his voice soft and shocked. Michael nodded carefully. His leg was bouncing as he was getting ready to dart away and never speak to Calum or Ashton ever again. Although not talking to Ashton would be a bit of a hassel considering he was now married to Luke. "Can I see someday? I bet you would look great in it." Michael's eyes widened and now it was his jaw that dropped. "I mean-um. Not that you don't look great now. You look really fucking hot, but it's just. Um. Ashton, help me out here." 

A blush rose to Michael's cheeks and he didn't even hear what Ashton had to say. Calum thought he was beautiful and he accepted the fact that Michael wore makeup. It was a miracle and Michael could kiss Calum right then and there. But he had a bit more class than that and he really didn't know if Calum swung his way.

But maybe Michael should have kissed Calum then and there because after that night it was months until he met Calum again. 

4.

Their second meeting was more awkward than their first. It could've been worse. Michael could have a broken nose instead of a bloody one. Note to self though, when walking around Calum, he could get animated as he talked and punch someone in the face by accident. 

That someone being Michael. And Calum's friend, Jack, wasn't much help. He was snickering at the whole thing. There were a million apologies and Michael tried to say it was fine as he held his hand over his nose. But that didn't stop Calum from pulling Michael into the nearest bathroom inside a retail store. They both ignored the whistle from Jack too. 

That's how Michael found himself sitting on a bathroom counter with Calum softly wiping away the blood. Michael winced at he wiped away a bit harsher and immediately the apologies were rolling out again, 

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I hit you. Who just hits someone while talking. Me apparently." Calum grumbled the last bits to himself, but Michael still heard them and giggled. "Why are you giggling? Holy shit! I didn't give you a concussion or anything did I? Why else would you be giggling in a situation like this?" 

"Because you're being ridiculous." Michael commented in between his giggles. "It's not that big of a deal. It's really just a bloody nose." 

"It's still my fault!" Calum aruged. "I gotta make this up somehow." Calum had stopped wiping away the blood still dripping from Michael's nose. 

Michael took the paper towel from Calum and held it against his nose. "Take me out for ice cream. When I was little, ice cream was a sure fire way to fix anything. You can't be mad at anyone after they get you ice cream. It's inevitable that you'll make up." 

"Did little Mikey know that word too?" Calum asked a smile finally crossing over his features and Michael decided he much prefered it when Calum smiled. 

"Little Mikey's vocabulary consisted of 'is it icy cream time?'" Michael made his voice higher to try and imitate how he sounded as a child. That definitely got a chuckle from Calum and Michael grinned. 

Smiley Calum was his favorite Calum. It was official now.

"Well then, I guess we should get some ice cream!" Calum exclaimed and Michael nodded. He would love to spend more time with Calum. He would still love to kiss Calum, but who know how he'd react to that? Michael didn't want to ruin a good thing he had going with Calum. So he kept his lips to himself.

3.

The third time meeting Calum was different. This time they kept in contact via texts and face time. But that still didn't stop them from running into each other in a shopping center. 

It was in the makeup section no less. Calum was with, who Michael quickly learned was his sister, Mali. It was a little awkward and surprising at first when they made eye contact at first. Michael was wearing makeup that day too and that's when he realized through all their texts and facetimes, they never brought up the makeup thing. Did Calum even still remember the fact from the wedding? 

Was he wearing too much makeup for this to be Calum's first impression? He went with darker brown today and personally he thought it looked really great, but what would Calum say? Why was he so concerned about Calum's opinion too? 

Michael wasn't sure, but then Calum smiled brightly and strolled over to Michael and looked over his shoulder at the eyeshadow in his hands. "You should go for the pink. It'd look cute. But the color you have now looks hot.." 

A blush overtook Michael's cheeks and he held the pink eyeshadow kit close to his chest while putting the grey back. "Th-Thanks." Calum smiled brightly and Mali, bless her, did her own thing for a couple minutes until Michael noticed her. 

"Um are you here with your-" Calum shook his head and kept shaking his head. His nose scrunched up and he made a fake gagging sound. 

"I know what you were gonna ask and no. She's my sister. I'm a incest free zone." Calum shook his head again and that's when Mali took interest in the conversation. 

"Oh! You do look similar, sorry." Michael apologized. Calum waved it off and Mali laughed softly. Michael looked up at her and offered a shy smile. "I'm Michael. This is a really bad first impression." 

Mali laughed again and shook her head. "Don't be sorry. This was hilarious." She said with a smile and ruffled Michael's blue hair. "So your Michael? It's good to finally meet you and put a face to who Calum keeps talking about." 

The blush got worse and Michael ducked his head with a small smile. Calum sputtered, but then he really couldn't figure out a way to make that he talked to Mali about Michael not weird. Mali chuckled and whispered something to Calum that had him blushing and shoving her away. 

"So Mikey," Michael looked up at the nickname to see Calum looking shy and really adorable. "Do you wanna go out for ice cream again?" A bright smile over took Michael's face and he quickly nodded. 

"Yeah, I'd love too. But let me pay for this first." He said and Calum followed him to the register after waving bye to his sister, ignoring the okay sign she made at him.

It wasn't until they were walking across the street that Calum slipped his hand into Michael's and interlaced their fingers. If Calum had looked to the side he would've saw the bright red blush contrasting pale cheeks, and maybe he had...but he didn't say anything about it and Michael didn't move his hand away. He didn't intend to either if the smile on his lips were anything to go by.

2.

Michael completely and undeniably had a crush on Calum. The maori boy was amazing. It was inevitable that Michael was going to get a crush. He just didn't think he'd realize it in the middle of facetiming Calum. The boy used a pick up live he'd heard on the street and was falling back on his bed, this phone still in hand, laughing. 

Thoughts were running through Michael's head about how cute Calum was, how he wanted to kiss him, hold his hand more, go on dates, wake up next to him and see that crinkly eyed smile. Michael was completely crushing on Calum. He wasn't sure what to do with that information either. 

After a half of hour more of talking, and Michael ignoring his feelings, Calum said he had to go to work. They said their goodbyes and in an instant, Michael was phoning Luke. 

Luke should pick up, he was finally back from his and Ashton's honeymoon. "Mikey?" Luke barely got another chance to speak, before Michael launched into his delima and what to do? What if Calum doesn't like him that way? What if they wouldn't work out what if-

"Goddammit Michael!" That was Ashton and Michael immediately shut up. Ashton rarely swore and Michael must've said something wrong to get Ashton that upset. "Calum likes you. You're both being idiots." 

"But-" 

"No buts. He likes you. Who's Calum's best friend?" Michael didn't have any argument for that, cause Ashton was Calum's best friend and knew him the longest. "Go kiss him or something." 

1.

Michael didn't go kiss Calum. In fact, he avoided Calum a little bit. The fear of rejection was holding him back and even though Ashton told him time and time again that it would be completely okay, Michael was still scared. 

He was marathoning a random anime that looked like it would be pretty good and avoiding all his problems. At least he was trying to, but then there was a knock at the door. It was 6pm and normally it'd be Ashton and Luke at the door, so Michael just yelled for them to come in. He wasn't going to leave his mountain of blankets for them.

"Mikey?" Michael's head snapped up and he turned to see Calum's coming in. "I got your adress from Ashton. I could've texted you, but you weren't answering my texts all week and I wanted to make sure you alright."

Green eyes widened as Michael listened. Calum wanted to make sure he was alright? He cared that much? Maybe...Maybe it would be okay to admit his feelings. Maybe Calum wouldn't reject him too badly.

"I'm alright." He said softly. Calum nodded and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Do you wanna watch this with me?" Calum's face lit up and Michael giggled. He opened his mountain of blankets as an invitation and as soon as Calum was seated, Michael fixed the blankets around the two of them and curled up into Calum's side. 

"What are you watching?" Calum threw an arm around Michael and his hand reached up to play with the blond hair.

Michael looked at the show. "It's Inuyasha. I haven't seen it and it'd actually really popular so I thought I'd finally jump on." Michael lied a little. He had been meaning to watch it, but he didn't realize that's what he had picked to marathon. 

"Oh alright. I haven't heard of it." Calum said softly, his hand still playing with Michael's hair. 

"Here I'll restart it." Before Calum could open his mouth to protest, Michael had reached for his Playstation controller and left the current episode and went the the first one, pressing play before snuggling closer to Calum. 

There was a soft laugh from Calum, "You didn't have to do that." 

"I know, but now you have to marathon it with me." Michael looked up at Calum with a cheeky smile and Calum ruffled his hair in return. He didn't protest though and went back to playing with Michael's blond hair. 

This where Michael wanted to be all the time. Curled up next to the amazing boy watching tv and just being together. It felt like home and maybe a little better than home too.

+1 

In the middle of their marathon Michael had fallen asleep and when he woke up, it was 10am the next morning, the Playstation was off and Calum was asleep with his arms around a Michael. This was the exact sight Michael wanted to see everytime he woke up. He lowered his head and let himself drift off. Not asleep, not quite awake, but content with everything. 

He only fully woke up when Calum stired. "Good morning sleepy." Michael said with a giggle. Calum's eyes opened and he smiled at Michael. 

"I seem to recall you sleeping before me. What time is it?" Calum asked, sitting up, but he still kept his arms around Michael. 

"It's 10am." Michael said before biting his lip. Now seemed like a good time to admit his feelings, but what if-

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Green eyes blinked rapidly as Michael tried to comprehend what Calum just asked. "It doesn't have to be romantic if you don't want. I mean we can be bros having food together. No homo." 

Michael giggled and shook his head. "I want homo. I'd love to go on a date with you." Calum smiled brightly and that's when Michael realized that them getting together was inevitable. And later he learned that Ashton was convincing Calum to get the courage to ask Michael out. So one way or another they would've realized their feelings. If it was on their own or Ashton yelling at them to get their shit together. They were inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi!! i haven't written anything in so long cause first there was life and then there was just me being lazy. 
> 
> if you wanna come talk about malum or just yell at me to write then my tumblr is malumqt (lowkey my twitter @ too)
> 
> i'mma go try to write more things now.


End file.
